Experiments
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Ben was captured by Aliens. One year later he returns after everyone thought he was dead. Bevin Yaoi OOC moments
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force nor do I make profit off of it. Okay?

Ben stared at himself in the mirror. He was extremely pale, and his green eyes were no longer full of life. Instead they were lifeless and cloudy, a product of how empty he felt inside. He stared at the Omnitrix on his arm and sighed when he realized that it was still working. Because it was still working he would be expected to be the hero to save the earth from alien attack, but he just didn't have the energy to do it anymore.

He also barely felt emotions anymore, and if he did it wasn't happiness; no never happiness. Ben had been locked in a chamber for about a year as an alien race experimented on him.

"Boss, his transformation is complete." One alien said to the other. The aliens finally let him go and watched as their subject slowly opened his eyes for the first time in a year.

"Hello Ben Tennyson. Your transformation is complete. You may return to Earth immediately." An alien said to the subject. The young adult didn't say anything, most likely a result of not knowing how to anymore.

"Why doesn't he speak?" The alien asked with confusion.

"Perhaps he doesn't know how." Another alien suggested.

"We'd better get him back to Earth. It's been one Earth year and he has been missing." They each agreed with that and teleported Ben to Earth. Ben was teleported outside of Kevin's house where he then knocked on the door, unaware that it was after midnight. Kevin had just got home from work when he found Ben outside.

"Ben! Where have you been? We thought you were dead!" He gasped with shock. Ben looked at Kevin as he tried to explain.

"Kev…" was about all he could muster, which concerned the older teen.

"Come in, I'm calling you an ambulance." He told him, walking inside as Ben joined him. Soon his parents came into the room, and was shocked to find the boy had returned after being missing for a year.

"Ben? Where have you been? What's your parent's number?" They asked.

"Ca…" Ben tried to say that he couldn't speak but it was of no use since he hasn't learned to speak again.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Kevin's parents muttered, picking up the phone.

"We have a seventeen year old boy here, brown hair, green eyes. In a state of confusion, possible shock, sudden unexplained inability to speak. We need an ambulance to this address." They said into the phone. Within an hour the ambulance arrived, and they put Ben inside. They then drove off, and Kevin got on his motorcycle as he drove to the hospital, since he was too worried to sleep anyhow. When he got to the hospital he was told to wait in the lobby, which he sighed at, but he figured they were running tests. After three hours Ben was discharged due to nothing being wrong, and Ben found Kevin sleeping in the lobby.

"H..ey…" He muttered, shaking the older teen. Kevin slowly opened his eyes to see Ben, whom he then hugged in tears.

"What's…wrong?" Ben asked, trying to speak again.

"Nothing I'm happy—did you just say a full sentence?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"Yes." Ben muttered, chuckling at Kevin's face.

"Well come on, I'm going to have to take you home." Kevin muttered, walking with him outside. He sat Ben in the back as he put on his helmet, and after Kevin put on a helmet he drove off. He then went over to Ben's home, and walked over to the door, knocking on it. Ben's grandpa yawned and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"It's me Grandpa Max!" Ben called. Max opened the door and squeezed the boy in a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe." He gasped. Max chuckled and let him go as he dragged him inside.

"I'd better get home." Kevin started to leave until Max grabbed his hand.

"I can't have you driving when you're this tired. Stay here. I'll tell your parents you're staying here for the night." Max told him. Kevin reluctantly agreed as he walked inside. Ben had dreamt of Kevin the entire time he was put in the testing tank, and he hadn't realized any of it was a dream until the aliens released him and he woke one year later.

"No, no don't! AGH!" Kevin screamed in his sleep. Ben ran towards the sound, and slowly kneeled next to him.

"Ke…vin." He started frantically shaking him, still learning to speak. Kevin slowly opened his eyes to see Ben standing over him.

"Ben? What are you…" His voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms around him.

"What…are…you…" Ben asked, heat flooding to his cheeks. Kevin chuckled and kissed his cheek, which only made him blush even more.

"_Must _you do that?" He asked, pouting.

"Yes, I must. It makes you blush, which is adorable." Kevin teased.

Suddenly Ben's green eyes turned blank and he stared at a photo.

"Ben?" He asked with concern, walking over to him. Ben started to see spots, though to Kevin he looked like he was about to collapse. He held out his arms as Ben fell into his arms, and he laid him on his bed, as he watched over him for the rest of the night. Later Kevin was cuddling with him, when Ben woke up.

"Well, someone is bold." He teased, making Kevin blush this time.

"Benji!" Kevin complained.

"Now who's blushing?" Ben joked, moving his bangs away from his nose.

"There's the face I wanted to see." He smirked, kissing Kevin. Kevin was shocked at his sudden boldness, but he honestly didn't mind it as he kissed him back. Ben attempted to pin him to the bed but instead ended up falling off the bed.

"Whoa are you okay?" Kevin asked, helping him back up.

"Nope." Ben smirked, kissing him again. Kevin kissed back and when they broke apart he locked the door as they made love that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days had passed since then, and Kevin hadn't been by Ben's home in a while. Granted he was on vacation, but it wasn't a vacation for Ben. Ben was too busy saving the world to miss Kevin, but today Kevin was back. As he returned to town he found Ben fighting a blue humanoid with grey eyes, and stayed back for a bit to see if he needed any help.

"Ben Tennyson, you've returned after your long absence, but you don't even have the Omnitrix anymore _do _you?" The alien taunted with a hiss.

"I have more than the Omnitrix." Ben growled as his eyes turned to a cat-like, purple state. The Alien gasped in shock at the sudden eye change, and Ben's hands grew claws.

"You Xenovores pride on your ability to control shadows don't you? Well, then what will you do with a _living _shadow?" He hissed as he stared into the creature's eyes with no emotion whatsoever.

"You don't scare me Tennyson." The Xenovore growled, annoyed that the human thought that it was afraid of it.

"Is that so? Mmm… Well then I think you need a lesson." Ben smirked as he brought what looked to be Diamonds to his hand.

"What? But how could you wield that? That's supposed to be the hardest substance on your planet!" The Xenovore gasped in shock.

"You know I used to think that being used as a test subject was a bad thing, but this is just too fun." He laughed as he threw diamond spears at his enemy.

"Aww now this is just too fun!" He laughed as his enemy cried out in pain.

Kevin stared in shock at the current development, wondering just when the hell Ben had this ability.

"I thought Xenovores were so much stronger than the human race. Well then what's wrong?" Ben laughed, watching his enemy writhe in pain.

"Ben Tennyson! Some hero you are! Have you always been this sadistic?" The Xenovore cried out in anger as he threw a ball of dark energy at Ben. This sent Ben into a tree where he landed on his arm, and slid down the tree as it began to bleed.

"Ben!" Kevin screamed as he absorbed the metal from the street pole. He then ran over to the Xenovore and slammed his fist into its stomach, angry that it had hurt Ben. This put the creature in a daze, and Kevin used this opportunity to run to Ben.

"Are you alright Ben?" He asked with concern, carefully removing his claws from the tree. His claws retracted like a cat's, but they were injured. Ben's eyes had turned back to their normal green color, but they were blank, almost like he was in shock.

"Ben, Ben, are you alright? Answer me! Ben!" He frantically called, putting pressure on the wound to his arm with a cloth. Eventually Ben's pupils returned and that's when he cried out in pain.

"Hey you monster! Don't hurt my cousin!" Gwen screamed from a little ways off as she ran at the monster with her mana. She fired off a few rounds as it sent the creature flying, and eventually caused the creature to explode.

"Is he okay?" She asked, kneeling next to Ben. Ben suddenly fell limp in Kevin's arms which concerned them both.

"What's happening to him?" She shrieked as Kevin continued to tend to his wounds. The aliens had given him the ability to create diamonds and use them as a weapon, but the heat from which they were created had some healing ability. Kevin and Gwen watched as the wound to his arm slowly began to repair itself, though they weren't sure of how to react to the situation. Kevin lifted him from the ground and put him in the back of his car after making sure he was secure, and as Gwen got in his car he started to drive to his apartment. Ben slowly opened his eyes to find that he was in Kevin's car, though he was amazed to find that he could feel their presence almost like he could feel their energy.

Kevin's was cold, light, and dark while Gwen's was warm, heavy, and bright. He stared down at his hand and watched the wound close on its own, groaning from the feeling of heat slapping the wound together.

"Hey Kevin I think he's awake." Gwen told him, watching the road.

"Well I can't stop now." Kevin replied as he parked the car in his driveway. Ben unbuckled himself and got out of the car as Kevin and Gwen joined. They then went inside and sat down in the living room as Kevin went to fetch his first aid kit. Ben could feel this energy that was almost like a heartbeat around the premises, and he brought a small diamond to his hand absent-mindedly. _ Julie, you're around here aren't you? _He thought as he stared out the window lost in the new energy he felt.

"Okay I'm back let's tend to that—Ben?" Kevin called as he returned from the attic. Ben was staring at the window lost in thought, and he had a small piece of diamond in his hand. His eyes had returned to that purple cat-like state from earlier, but this time they were much gentler.

"What?" Ben asked, turning around to see Kevin.

"Oh hey Kevin." He muttered, seeing that he had brought the first aid kit.

"That's really not necessary Kevin." He sighed.

"It is completely necessary! Now let me see your arm!" Kevin growled as Ben let him see it.

"I don't understand. Where's the wound?" Gwen asked in shock. Kevin had quickly realized that it healed but question is: how much healing ability does Ben have?

"It healed Gwen." Ben explained which Gwen shrieked in response to.

"Uh are you okay?" Ben asked with confusion at her reaction.

"Just what has _happened _to you?" She screamed, unaware of the experiments performed on him.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kevin asked, surprised that she didn't know about the experiments.

"Know _what_?" She growled, hating to be in the dark.

"Ben was captured by aliens and experimented on Gwen."Kevin told her.


End file.
